ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3: Apocalypse (Young Justice)
The upcoming third season of the superhero animated series Young Justice (also known as Young Justice: Apocalypse) follows the Team going through the toughest challenges yet, both inside and out. The third season will air primarily online, however the first episode of the season and possibly a few others will air on Cartoon Network. Plot The Team will go through the toughest challenges yet, both inside and out. A few years since the Reach invasion, things have remained primarily quiet. However, that is about to change in one of the worst ways possible. Characters The Team *'Tim Drake/Robin '(voiced by Cameron Bowen) *'Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad' (voiced by Khary Payton) *'Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Nolan North) *'Bart Allen/Kid Flash' (voiced by Jason Marsden) *'Artemis Crock/Tigress' (voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) *'M'gann M'orz/Miss Martian' (voiced by Danica McKellar) *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Eric Lopez) *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy '(voiced by Logan Grove) *'Virgil Hawkins/Static '(voiced by Bryton James) *'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee '(voiced by Masasa Moyo) 'ARGUS *'Dick Grayson/Agent 37 (voiced by Jesse McCartney) *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *'Barbara Gordon/Oracle' (voiced by Danica McKellar) *'Col. Steve Trevor' (voiced by Troy Baker) The Outlaws *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Jensen Ackles) *'Roy Harper/Red Arrow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *'Koriand'r/Starfire' (voiced by Tara Strong) New Cadmus/S.T.A.R. Labs *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph) *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Mark Rolston) *'Emil Hamilton' (voiced by Victor Brandt) *'Harrison Wells' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) The Apokolips War *'Darkseid' (voiced by James Earl Jones) *'Mobius/Anti-Monitor' (voiced by Clancy Brown) *'Brainiac' (voiced by Corey Burton) *'Vandal Savage' (voiced by Miguel Ferrer) Main Justice League *'Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Nolan North) *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Bruce Greenwood) *'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' *'Barry Allen/Flash' *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' *'Arthur Curry/Aquaman' *'Billy Batson/Captain Marvel' *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' Other Heroes *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Michael B. Jordan) *'John Constantine' (voiced by Matt Ryan) *'Rip Hunter' (voiced by Arthur Darville) *'Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' Other Villains *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by C. Thomas Howell) Episodes #Day of the Dead #Outlaw #Alone #Closure #Business as Usual #Confrontation #Hellblazer #Recovery #Hunter #Hunted #Downhill #Dark Side #Anti-Matter #Unmasked #The Die is Cast #Shot in the Dark #I Do #Lost #Dawn #Dusk #Limbo #Crisis Plot Details (Spoilers) The Apokoliptan War Darkseid is waging war against Mobius, also known as the "Anti-Monitor". Mobius wishes to take over the universe and turn it into his anti-matter universe. Darkseid of course does not want this to happen, as he intends on taking over the universe. Darkseid and his forces wage war against Mobius. Darkseid realizes that in order to fight against Mobius he needs to somehow gather a group of the most powerful beings on Earth. He makes a deal with Vandal Savage to try to somehow cooperate with the humans. He decides that his "four horsemen" must be Cyborg, the Flash, John Constantine, and Wonder Girl. While Superman would be a great addition to the group, Darkseid knows that Superman will never work with him, and that he must be terminated. Cadmus has been working on fighting against Darkseid for quite a while. They captured many aliens who ended up on Earth such as Koriand'r of Tamaran. They also captured Victor Stone and investigated his ability to create boom tubes as well as other Apokoliptan technology in his system. They also used a Kryptonian artificial intelligence to create Brainiac, which they wish to use to fight Darkseid. Eventually Brainiac is released and gets involved in the war between Darkseid and Mobius. ARGUS vs. The Outlaws Jason Todd, the second Robin, appears suddenly and asks his old friend Roy Harper/Red Arrow to help him. Jason was killed by the Joker many years before. However, Ra's al Ghul acquired Jason's body. The League of Shadows worked with Cadmus to create a modified Lazarus Pit. The Lazarus Pit is usually only capable of healing, and when used to revive it can have dire consequences on one's mind. Together they created the "ultimate ressurection machine" and used Jason as a test patient. Jason was ressurected, and the modified Lazarus also gave him peak physical condition. Cadmus kept him prisoner within the facility for over a year, and Jason eventually escaped. Jason took on the guise of Red Hood and asked Roy to help him take down Cadmus. Jason and Roy eventually broke into a Cadmus facility and freed Victor Stone as well as the Tamaranean princess Koriand'r, also known as Starfire. Red Hood, Red Arrow, and Starfire then formed a team dedicated to taking down Cadmus. Dick Grayson took a leave of absence from the Team after Wally's death. Eventually he was contacted by Colonel Steve Trevor, the head of the government organization ARGUS. Col. Trevor asked Grayson to work under him to stop Jason and his team. Grayson took up the name "Agent 37" and formed his own team alongside the original Roy Harper/Arsenal and Barbara Gordon, now known as Oracle. "The Hunt" Arc The episodes "Hunter" and "Hunted" make up the arc known as "The Hunt". During this arc, time master Rip Hunter comes to the Justice League with an offer. Hunter was tasked by the Time Masters with bringing in Eobard Thawne, also known as the "Reverse-Flash". The Masters want Thawne due to his reckless time traveling, which they believe threatens the timeline. Hunter also believes that in doing so they can gain an advantage in the war with Darkseid. He reveals that there is an event in 2009 in which Eobard steals a device which could be detrimental to the investigation of Apokoliptan technology. Hunter chooses Robin, Kid Flash, Tigress, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, and Miss Martian. He decides to not bring the Flash along, as Thawne is his mortal enemy. On their way to Hunter's time travelling vessel, Hunter mistakenly refers to Bart as "Mr. West", thinking that Kid Flash is Wally rather than Bart Allen. In 2009, Artemis and Bart see Wally during his Kid Flash days. They are happy in seeing him yet saddened by the fact that he is dead in their time. However, Wally eventually catches Bart in a Kid Flash outfit and demands to know who he is. Bart eventually has to fight Wally and knock him out. While Wally is sleepy, Bart tells him that it was a dream. Before he leaves, he says to Wally, "keep on running." Captain Hunter catches Thawne and brings him to the Time Masters. He returns the heroes to 2019, where everything appears to be the same. However, Cyborg is now able to work on investigating Apokoliptan tech to fight against Darkseid. The Flash later walks up to Artemis and calls her "babe", which confuses her. The Flash then takes off his mask and is revealed to be Wally rather than Barry. Artemis later talks to Wally and reveals that she lived in a timeline where Wally died while stabilizing the chrysalis during the final fight against the Reach. Wally admits that he knows of this timeline because he's had dreams of it. He reveals to her that after they went back in time there was a slight modification. Events were carried out as they happened in the original timeline, except that Wally got faster. And so, when they had to stabilize the chrysalis, the energy wasn't siphened off from Wally, as he wasn't running slower than Barry and Bart. Instead, during their final push, Barry slowed down slightly, and the chrysalis shot a mass of energy at Barry, killing him. After the event, Wally was given the right to the Flash mantle, and Bart became Kid Flash. Artemis became Tigress, as Artemis was Kid Flash's partner. The Wedding/The Death of Superman At the end of "The Die is Cast", Artemis finally comes to terms with the new timeline. After she does this, Wally proposes to her. In the episode "I Do", they hold the wedding ceremony in the Hall of Justice. While this is going on, Superman is fighting Doomsday, a Kryptonian creature created by Cadmus modified with Apokoliptan technology and under the command of Brainiac. Superman is eventually killed by Doomsday in Metropolis while the other heroes attend the wedding reception. The next day, the heroes attend Superman's funeral. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Animated Series Category:Young Justice